For me, you are te whole World
by Naomii382
Summary: Naira is a half-gondorian, half-eastern girl was close friend to Boromir and Faramir, the sons of the governor. They always played together, learned together and got in trouble together. But, just as every children, they grew up, and they chosen the way of fight, voluntarily or not... One-shot, I make it for a competition. OCxFaramir. I hope you guys will like it.


_**My main language is not English, and I'm learning it for just a few years, so I'm sorry, if there are mistakes in it **_

The two little Halflings no longer knew, where are they going. Uphill, downhill, left and right, just this was left in them. Although the cloth before their eyes, placed by Faramir's men, wasn't very tight, losing a sense was always hard to a man, to a hobbit, or to any other being. They didn't know anything, and it bothered them. Where are they? Where are they going? How long are they going, and how much time is back? These and similar thoughts ran through their brain, and when they finally stopped, they loosed the rest of their sense of direction, when the soldiers turned them around a few times.

They went up on some kind of mountain, and they heard, that the sound of the waterfall, what followed them in their way, became more and more quiet. After awhile, the soldiers picked them up and they went down the stairs, for quite long time. They turned to somewhere, and the Halflings heard the roar of the waterfall, now very close.

Faramir told the guards to take the cloths off of their eyes, and then showed the waterfall to Frodo and Sam – they both watched it with amazement. Then they went behind the waterfall, to a cave, which –as they learned from the captain- was the hiding place of the gondorian soldiers and had a major set of food and weapons. The sun was almost gone, and the dark cave was lit by torches. The soldiers started to prepare for the dinner – meanwhile, the hobbits sat on a bed, and watched the Captain of Gondor, who asked out all incoming people. First, the pursuers of the scattered orcs returned, and then the scouts – but Faramir still stood worried before the waterfall, staring into nothing.

"What are you thinking about, oh Great Captain of Gondor?" asked a female voice, which was especially strange in that place, full of men. Frodo saw a woman, dressed as the other men there. If she didn't spoke or take off her hood, what hid her reddish-brown hair, they wouldn't notice her. Faramir turned around and was filled with calmness – the hobbits noticed, that he probably worried about her.

"About a lot of things, and yet nothing," he answered with a half-smile to the woman, who leaned to the wall. She put down her bow and turned around.

"See? Worry about me was unnecessary, Faramir. I am safe and sound, just like before I gone. I told you so."

"Really, and unfortunately I forgot the rule – Naira is always right."

"Just as you say!" she nodded in complete agreement, and then looked at the corner, noticing the hobbits.

"What kind of beings are these?" She walked toward them, while curiously eyeing them. With her approach they noticed what they hadn't before – although her hair wasn't black and her dress was similar to the Gondorians, her face and eyes was just like the peoples, who had been attacked by Faramir's troops.

"Halflings, from the other side of Middle-earth," Faramir replied to Naira, who reached the front of Frodo and Sam, leaned close and examined them.

"Interesting. So that's how those little beings called hobbits look like, had been told by Mithrandir?" She looked up to the captain, who nodded as an answer.

"I got it." She stood up and continued. "I think I should introduce myself. My name is Naira, and I'm the daughter of the former captain of Gondor, Nairen. And whom can I respect in your person?" The woman looked at the hobbits, while she eyed them with the same retriever-look like Faramir did.

"My name is Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo; and he is my gardener, Samwise Gamgee. We're hobbits from Hobbiton, in the Shire. "

"Shire! Mithrandir told a lot of about it, I mean, when they felt like he want to be with me and Faramir. Hindsight, it was just a few times, and when we asked something, his answer raised many more question than answer. I feel that I'd need more than an elf-life to understand Mithrandir, but I could never really get to know him." Faramir looked at the remaining peoples who just arrived, then whispered something to Naira's ear, who nodded and the man went away.

"This is typical of Mithrandir, or, as we know him, Gandalf. " Frodo's remaining joy has disappeared, as he remembered their killed comrade. "My lady, may I ask you a question?"

"You may, and if the question is so, it will be answered."

"You said that you learned Mithrandir's stories with Faramir. Did you also know the Captain's brother, Boromir?" he asked with interest, and Naira sighed.

"Yes, I knew him. He was older than us, five years older than Faramir, and six years older than me. However, it didn't matter, he always played with us, and we grew up together. We were in trouble a lot, as children usually do. Boromir was the main instigator, I followed him, "she smiled at the memories, and continued staring at the floor. "And Faramir… Well, he was also in the happenings, though with less zeal then his brother. When Boromir became an adult and a captain, he didn't do such things. Not that he didn't want it, but he had other duties."

"It seems like, the two of them were very close to each other," Frodo smiled, and the women looked at him.

"Yes, they were. Although, their father always praised Boromir, and didn't even notice Faramir, they weren't separated from each other, in fact. Boromir always tried to help to his brother, and did together nearly everything. The only argue, what they had, been about…" Naira stopped, and stood up, biting her lips.

"About?," they asked, while looking at her with interest. She looked around, to see, that Faramir isn't there, and then sighed.

"About I became Boromir's fiancée. This was more a kind of agreement between my father and theirs, then a real engagement. I loved Boromir, but only as a friend… He knew this, but ignored it. He was too self-willed and stubborn to realize, love can not be created by will and force. "

"Especially, if somebody other already took that place in the heart," said Frodo with a wise bright in his eyes, and Naira realized, that for some time now, she was watching Faramir.

"Yes, especially…" She smiled mischievous, and looked at Frodo. "You are a very strange kind. Just as big as a child, but now I see, that you're heart is large. You have the same wisdom as the other nations; moreover, for some reason I can't understand, it's easy to open up for you. "Faramir came toward them; Naira sighed and turned to the hobbits.

"I'd better leave now. I hope, that we will meet again," she said goodbye with a small bow, and hurried beside Faramir. She whispered few words to his ear, for what the man looked at her with confusion, but nodded. For the hobbits, a very delicious meal and a long discussion ensued.

Naira was sitting on a rock, what stood at a secluded corner of the waterfall. She watched the water, and memories crept into her brain…

"_I'm Naira. And what's your name?" asked a long, reddish-brown-haired girl from two brown-haired, blue-eyes boy._

"_My name is Boromir," pulled out himself the older, then bowed in front of the little girl, as he was taught to him. "And he's my little brother, Faramir. We are the governor's sons."_

"_I got it. And what are you playing?" The little girl pointed at the wooden swords and shields. _

"_Knight's fancy! Because when I grow up, I will be the leader of the armies of Gondor, and I will showdown with every enemy," waved Boromir with his sword. Faramir just stood there quietly, and smiled._

"_And why are you against a kid, only half the size? That's not fair."_

"_It is true, but the battle is never fair. But, if you feel so sorry for my brother, then play with us, and help him!"_

Yes… That's how everything started – she thought

"_How did that come to your mind?" shouted the father of Naira at the three frightened child. "You could be captured! You could get hurt! You could even be killed!" He foamed with rage, and no longer restrained himself. "Sneak out during night, and peek the walls of Mordor! Boromir, I thought, that at least, you have more sense than this," he shook his head in disappointment, and gestured, that they can leave. The children went out of the room with painful face, and in the hallway, Naira sat down, and she swallowed hard, trying to sniff back her tears._

"_Hey, Nai, do not cry! There is nothing wrong," tried Boromir to calm her down, and sat down next to her._

"_He never yelled at me. But he was right. If he do not come in time, Faramir might be dead now!" Her eyes were red and her voice sometimes faltered. Faramir joined them, he sat at the other side of Naira, and stroked her back. _

"_I might be. But I'm not. And now, that's all that matters, right? The past is gone; it's not worth dwelling on. We will not make more reckless things anyway!"_

"Yeah, of course," she muttered, smiling in herself, still staring at the blue water.

"_It wasn't a good idea to go ride right now," nettled Faramir, while he took off his soaked cloak. _

"_Well, it wasn't. But who would have thought, that it will raining like that?" Naira asked, and unscrewed the water from her hair. "And now? What will happen?"_

"_Well… We should stay here. It's not safe to wandering there in weather like that, and I don't even want to," he looked outwards the cave, what they saw at the side of the hill, when the storm broke. It was quite large, so the two horse and they both can be there comfortably. _

"_But, there won't be very hot at night. We can't collect firewood, because all of the branches and twigs soaked," she muttered, while she tried to warm herself with her arms._

"_Are you cold?" Faramir asked, and when Naira nodded, he sat down, and hugged her with one arm. For a while, they sat there quietly, than finally Faramir broke the silence._

"_I'm sorry. It's my fault, I was not careful enough, it's rainy season now, yet, I didn't count with that. Moreover, I haven't told anyone of where we went, so we cannot expect their help."_

"_It 's not you're fault, it's mine. I wanted to ventilate my head at all costs, before…"_

"_Before you will be the wife of my brother." His voice was hoarse and weak, his head turned away from her._

"…_Yes. – This issue has affected both of them uncomfortable, because it was kind of marriage of convenience, the goal was to strengthen the blood lines, not to make the couple happy. _

"_As the wife of Boromir, you'll be my sister-in-law, and I'll can meet you much less then now, to not to give rise to the people's scuttlebutt. Will not available to touch you, even if it kills me."_

"_Yes, it's also a possible outcome. However, I also told Boromir, and would tell anyone, that I do not love him, no matter, how he want it. I'll be his wife, but only because my father and yours told me so, not because I want to. Not because of love, but of duty. "_

_She hated to have to do this. She hated, that she had to get marry to Boromir, although, she never loved and will never love him as a lover. She hated it, because with that, she'll hurt Faramir, who is always only the second in his father's eyes, but means the whole world to Naira. But she knew that she had to do this, because she didn't want her father to disappoint in her, especially after her brother's betrayal._

_Her tears started to fall without stopping, and then began to stream. Faramir stroked her arm, and whispered kindness words to her, and thanks to him, the tears dried up, even though a few rolled down her cheeks. Faramir leaned closer and closer, until he reached her face, and started to kiss the tears away. Naira sniffed a little bit, but it quickly passed, and as Faramir proceeded from her face to her neck, she leaned her head to the cave's wall, and rummaged to his hair. _

_They knew, what they were doing was wrong, but then and there, they didn't want to think about that. They were just two young adulthood, who wanted each other, nothing else. Naira raised Faramir to her, and pressed her lips to his. She put her arm around his neck, and Faramir gripped her waist and planted her on his lap. Clothes fell to the ground, two bodies tensed to one another, and slowly, moans filled the cave. _

_The next day, she woke up to Faramir's stirring next to her. Her back was to him, so she turned, and smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy. She watched him for a while, then she smoothed his hair from his eyes, and Faramir suddenly grabbed her hand. He opened his eyes, and looked at her with sleepy blue eyes. Neither of them spoke, they just immersed in each other's regard. Faramir finally lifted his head and kissed Naira's forehead and they smiled at each other._

"_Naira… Naira…"_

"Naira!" said Faramir forcefully, and Naira came back to reality.

"Forgive me, you said something?" She shook her head to chase the memory away, and tried to concentrate on the man's words.

"Yes, I am already here for some time, but you did not move at all, just stared at the water." He sat down beside Naira, and looked at her eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, nothing. I just… I was thinking."

"I see," nodded Faramir, and then threw his back against the rock wall and closed his eyes for a few moments.

"You look tired and drawn-out. You should sleep," said Naira, while she moved closer to him, and touched the man's face, who shuddered a little. He loved to feel the warmth of her hand on his face, on his arms, on his body… Suddenly, that certain night crossed across his mind, so he grabbed Naira's hand and drew that from his face, but did not release it.

"Maybe. I'll go…,"he looked away, then said. "You wanted to talk to me. About what?"

"Nothing. Something. Everything," she smiled, and noticed that his hand was still hold her, but ignored it. "More accurately… About Boromir. About you and me.

"Naira, this is…"

"I know. Boromir was killed only a few days ago, and we have never talked about it, because we did not know, that this will happen. But this happened, and I want to talk about it!" insisted the woman, and Faramir sighed.

"Boromir was my brother. You were his bride. And I…"

"…Ignored it, and was with me," said Naira for Faramir, and looked deep into his eyes. "Yes. What we have done was not right, but so, even if I could, I'd never change it. You know, that I never loved Boromir, but you." She cupped his surprised face in both of her small hand. They never talked about this openly, over the years they buried it in themselves, and only subtly hinted, but never told each other about what they feel.

"The peoples, what would they think about me, if I'd take her wife from him, right after he just died?"

"Peoples always talks about things," Naira waved his hand, and stood up. "Do you think that so far, they didn't speak of such things? After all, we were always together, plus, I spent more times with you than with Boromir, even if it occurred in learning and things like that. And I do not care about it, and you should neither." She stared at a point in the distance, and then looked down at Faramir, who was still sitting. "But, you should care about that thing, there, at the Forbidden Lake.

"What?" He stood up, and then noticed what the woman was pointing at.

"Let's take a closer look!"

"Naira! Wait! It may be dangerous!" he said, but she was gone, and Faramir didn't believe, that it would have stopped her. He went after her, and then quietly crept closer and closer.

"What kind of miracle should happen, for you to listen to me once?" he asked with a sigh from Naira's back, what was turned to him.

"A vast one" she said with a big grin, and then whispered, that he have to see this.

The strange little creature was as big as the Halflings, but was wearing almost nothing, except the ragged loin-cloth. It seemed terribly thin, and it's big, nearly abnormal eyes sparkled evil, while it sneaked to the water.

"I haven't seen a creature stranger then this," whispered Faramir, and Naira replied, don't even looking at him,

"Have you ever seen red-bottomed Baboon?"

"What?" The man looked at her blankly, and because there was no answer, he shook his head. "I guess, this must we that squirrel from the Mirkwood, which Anborn talked about, although I think, it has a little to do with Mirkwood and squirrels. We better go back." She exceptionally agreed, and they sneaked back to the cave quietly.

"Get some sleep, you'll need you strength tomorrow" he caught Naira's arm, who nodded, and stifled a yawn.

"You should do it too…"

"I have a few things to do, but then, I'll do," he said reassuringly, and even though both knew, it wasn't "a few things to do", she said nothing. Faramir gone to talk with Anborn, while Naira walked to her bed. Barely lay into it, she was already in the fields of dreams, which was largely filled by one person…

She woke up early next day, with the first rays of dawn. She quickly composed herself, and went to talk with Faramir, but saw, that he dealt with the hobbits, so instead, she walked to the watchmen, to inquire about the happenings.

As the Halflings finished their breakfast, they pack up, and were ready to departure. Naira looked curious, and a little bit surprised at the quaint little creature, which was caught by Faramir at the Forbidden Lake. She did not want to be closer to this being, and therefore –even though wanted to say goodbye to Sam and Frodo- watched the events from the background. Before the soldiers put clothes before their eyes, she waved, and watched, as Faramir and his group leading them through the forest. She didn't know, if whether she see them once more, or was it the last meeting, but something told her, that they'll see each other. The two Halflings, the strange creature, Faramir and some of the guards moved more and more far, and then they disappeared from sight. Anborn approached her to help him with the assign of the patrol. During the meeting, although her body was there, her brain was full of a million things, but what she did. She hoped, that the war would end up soon, and their things with Faramir quickly straighten out, deep inside she knew, that everything just started.


End file.
